redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sister Armel/Preview For - LAVbtFA
This is the preview to my new fan fiction Lies Are Valued by the Fools Alone I will be posting in the future. This is only a preview and does not mean that the actual fan fiction will be coming out any time soon. ;P ''Comments and critique's are much appreciated! The rain came down steadily - not quite a downpour, but not a mild rainstorm either. Lightening swept almost lazily across the bellies of the clouds and was soon followed by it's invisible companion which sounded off it's call from a distance. The rain continued to beat out a sad song after the thunder had subsided; clipping and clopping through the foliage of the overhanging trees and ending their long dreary fall into a puddle somewhere along the line... There was naught to be seen nor heard in the wood that gloomy afternoon in Mossflower wood until an eerie shadow swept through the forest. It never disturbed the great abounding puddles or newly made streams, just simply went on it's way as though it was part of the surrounding forest. Though this shadow moved along through the brush gracefully, it had a deadly air about it. It seemed to be able to bestow the sleep of death on those who merely looked upon it, or passed the same path it walked upon years before. The creatures very presence invoked fear of all who dared to stand before it. All knew when the vicious, silent killer was around - for he brought death with him, set it before him and left it in his wake. Although the beast went by many names - Sombre da Morte, Mortis Umbra, Deathwind, Shadow and others, all commonly knew this beast to be Deathclaw... He was given this highly feared name after a rumor had spread that he had successfully, single handily, killed an entire vermin band of two score with merely his dagger and his three-pronged grappling hook. Some scoff at the idea of one sea otter winning a battle against forty other well armed and trained beasts - but others who have seen this otters wrath do not take the rumors lightly. What's more is this otter held the title of mercenary; he worked for both vermin and goodbeasts. Fear was established quite easily in the enemy of the beast this otter worked for and more often then not would perish. The otter traveled noiselessly through the forest, walking with little to no trouble on the steady incline of the land though the ground beneath was slick. The sea otters thick cape was drenched and stuck to the sinewy beast but did not hinder his movement - it wouldn't dare do such a thing. Deathclaw finally stopped next to a large willow in the middle of a clearing atop a hill. He leaned against the willows trunk gazing out from under the hood of his cape with sharp eyes, criticizing the land surrounding him. The two yellow orbs emanated a pale gold light which became brighter as they landed on the intended target. From his position on the hill he had an exceptional view of his target but was not so close or exposed that it could in any way spot him. The otter momentarily studied the large red stoned building and it's surrounding walls, looking for it's weaknesses. A drop of rain let itself fall from the upper hem of the hood and onto the sea otters nose, his whiskers twitching just enough to rid himself of the uninvited rain drop. Deathclaw threw one last glance in the direction of the famous, undefeated Abbey before disappearing from beside the willow leaving nothing of himself behind for another to find... The sea otter was sure to find some minor amusement in the multiple death scenarios that he had arranged for the unsuspecting Abbeydwellers. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction